MikoPriestess Triple Combination
by princessserenityuniverse
Summary: Kikyo lost her life and got a permanent one. She has a new reincarnation, Kahi. Jealousy is now a huge matter. What will happen? How will Inuyasha cope with it? R&R, piz. new version uplaoded
1. Kahi

Prinsu: Hiya! I'm back! I'm so sowy! I just couldn't help writing another story, so bare with me please.....  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Miko/Priestess Triple Combination.....  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, if you walk any slower, we'll get through nothing.  
  
Kagome: What's the point of this? Kikyo's the one that has the full jewel....  
  
Inuyasha: Even so, we need to get it back before Kikyo dies off.   
  
Shippo: Do you have any clue what they're talking about?  
  
Sango: Nope.  
  
The jewel has become whole and Kikyo now posseses it again. Kikyo has 2 more days of life. What will  
  
she do?  
  
Kikyo: Kaede, I will die off anyway. Let's just put it that you burn me off today and I shall have   
  
another reincarnation.  
  
Kaede: Are you sure that's what ye want?  
  
Kikyo: Yes.  
  
Kaede burns Kikyo for a second time and now it is 3 weeks later.  
  
Inuyasha: Kaede called me and said that Kikyo wanted to be burned down again and have another  
  
reincarnation. She also told Kagome to go to the future and try to spot her. Will you do it Kagome?  
  
Kagome: No.I'm sure she'll probably find her way here.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah, she burned the jewel with her and got Kikyo got her life back from yet another witch  
  
who also gave her a permanent life until she dies.(A/N: meaning Kikyo's has a regular life now)  
  
8 days later...  
  
A strange girl found her way to Sengoku Jendai and sees the Inu gang. She slowly approaches them.  
  
Kahi(the girl): Excuse me, do you know where I am?  
  
Kagome: And you're supposed to be?  
  
Kahi: I'm Kahi, and when I jumped through the well of a weird ahrine to pick the necklace  
  
I dropped in there, I found myself here. Could you kindly show me the way back.  
  
Kagome walks over to the group.  
  
Inuyasha: Well, is she the one?  
  
Kagome: Very likely, she looks like me and Kikyo.  
  
Sango: No kidding.  
  
Miroku: Wow....  
  
Sango:*slaps him*  
  
Kagome: Excuse me, Kahi?  
  
Kahi: Yes?  
  
Kagome: Would you follow me somewhere?  
  
Kahi: Sure, I guess.  
  
Inuyasha: Great, a new experiment....  
  
Kagome: What do you mean, experiment!? Are you saying I was an experiment as well?  
  
Inuyasha: No, I just meant-  
  
Kagome: SIT! Sorry, Kahi, let me just introduce you to my friends, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.  
  
Kahi:Hi.   
  
Demon: Would you care for a feast, hnnn?  
  
Kahi: Ahh! What is that thing?  
  
Demon: Give the shikon jewel, and I'll spare your lives!  
  
Kahi: What are you talking about?  
  
Kagome: Kikyo burned her ashes with the jewel, so it's in her body!  
  
Inuyasha: Not this again, haven't I suffered enough of this?  
  
*shattered noise*  
  
Sango: The shikon jewel shattered again.  
  
Kahi: Is that a bad thing? All I did was shoot an arrow cause it was the nearby weapon...  
  
Demon goes away.  
  
Inuyasha: NO! Shattered pieces again..... Naraku is sure to find them first.  
  
Miroku: Stop worrying.  
  
Kagome: Well, let's bring her to Kaede's hut for now and just explain to her what happened.  
  
At Kaede's hut...  
  
Kaede: It's ye. What brings ye?  
  
Kagome: Kahi. The reincarnation.  
  
Kikyo: Huh?  
  
Sango: Aren't you dead?  
  
Kikyo: Didn't someone tell you that I got my life back, moron?  
  
Kahi: Hello? I want out, now! Just one person explain to me what this is about!  
  
Kagome: This is the same exact thing that happened to me, except the freeing Inuyasha part. *she explains  
  
whole thing*  
  
Kahi:*nearly fainted* This must be a dream..  
  
Kagome: What dream? This is real.  
  
Kahi: I might as well *touch* my eyes and open them to see that this is simply a dream.  
  
Inuyasha: *crashes*  
  
Kagome: Nice subduing work. Except this time, it isn't my fault.  
  
Kahi: What happened? Is it my fault?  
  
Kagome: Sort of. *explains that*  
  
Inuyasha: *Jumps up and leaves* Come on, we need to find the shards, again. *sigh* You might as well  
  
come with us, Kahi.  
  
Kagome: I contacted your parents and told them what happened.  
  
Kikyo: I'm coming too. It was plain stupidity dying for no reason.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: Like it? R&R. 


	2. Jealousy

Prinsu: Hola, again! Here's a new chap. Inuyasha starts to fall for Kahi. Kagome and Kikyo are  
  
WAY jealous! Read and find out what happens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kahi: Okay, won't someone tell me why I'm following you?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah. We're looking for the shards of the jewel all over again. Then, we defeat  
  
Naraku.  
  
Miroku: Why do you bother defeating Naraku if Kikyo has a sustained life?  
  
Inuyasha: Because he's the one who put us up in the first place.  
  
Kagome: I don't get you Kikyo. Why did you die again? You could've gotten a sustained life  
  
anyway.  
  
Kikyo: As I've said, it was plain stupidity.  
  
Kagome: Yeah, whatever.  
  
(walking, walking, and more walking....)  
  
Kagome: I sense a shard nearby.  
  
Inuyasha: Where?  
  
Kagome: Over-  
  
Kahi: There it is!  
  
Miroku: Loooks like we've got a new helper.  
  
Kagome: Are you saying that I was useless, you perverted monk?!  
  
Miroku: No, uh, I was just saying it's good for, uh, you, uh, so you , uh don't have  
  
to do,uh,everything.  
  
Inuyasha: Okay, stop fighting and SHOW me where the shard is already.  
  
Kagome: I told you it's over there! *points to demon*  
  
Inuyasha: Okay, then I'm goin' in. *attacks demon and doesn't even do a hit*  
  
Demon: You think you can defeat me? Think again! Muahahaha! *goes to attack Kahi*  
  
Inuyasha: Don't you even think about it! *hits him back*  
  
Demon: You still stand no chance!  
  
*arrow plunges from almost out-of-nowhere*  
  
Kagome: Yes! I got him!  
  
Demon: You witch! I'll destroy you!  
  
Sango: Not so fast! *swings boomerang*  
  
Demon: You're large boomerang doesn't impress me.  
  
Kahi: *shoots arrow* *the jewel fell out* I got the shard!  
  
Inuyasha: Now, to destroy him. *easily knocks it down* Let's go now.  
  
At night...  
  
Mirkou: I guess we'll settle here.  
  
Kagome: K.  
  
Inuyasha: Kahi, I hope you're prepared to sleep here.  
  
Kahi: Nope.  
  
Inuyasha: Then here, my coat.  
  
Kahi: Thanks, I guess.  
  
Kagome:*really mad*  
  
Kikyo: *really mad*  
  
Sango: Pssssst. Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome are giving you really cold stares.  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? *looks over* AH!  
  
Kagome: So.... Inuyasha got a new girl. How 'bout you and me, Kikyo, dump him and leave with Kahi.  
  
Kikyo: Yeah.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, wait! You've have a misunderstanding!  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prinsu: Review, please! C~ya! 


	3. New Verison Chap 1

Prinsu: PLEASE READ!:I hate the starting of this story, so I decided to reload it in a different format. Like, the same  
  
story, written differently. I will keep up my old version, if you like it. Review and tell me which one you  
  
like better, 1(old) or 2(new). If no one tells me I will continue to write the new version. If people   
  
don't choose the same thing, then I will continue to write both. Now here is the new version of this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEW VERSION  
  
Miko/Priestess Triple COmbination  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kikyo, no!!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed.   
  
At a fight with a demon, Kikyo lost most of her life. She now has 3 days of living and what will  
  
be her choice? To die, or to desperatley find a way to avoid death?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaede, I will not live. Burn me and create another reincarnation. I have the full shikon no tama  
  
with me now. No danger shall ever reach it," Kikyo told Kaede after returning there.  
  
"Are you positive that's what ye wants?" Kaede questioned.  
  
"Yes, I will find a way back to you," Kikyo finally said.  
  
Kaede followed her sister's orders and reincarnated her to a new body. Inuyasha came by to mourn for her.  
  
"She will come back, Inuyasha. She said so herself," Kaede told Inuyasha after seeing him cry.  
  
"I sure hope so,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kahi POV)  
  
(In the present...)  
  
Hi! I'm Kahi! I just turned 15 yesterday. Isn't it lovely how spring blooms, huh? I bringing some  
  
flowers over to a sick girl that always seems sick. I just moved here and that was all everyone talked about.  
  
I'm deciding to go now.  
  
I reached the porch and knocked on the door. A old man, I'm guessing the girl's grandfather, answered it.  
  
"How may I help you, miss?"  
  
"I heard about your granddaughter, so I got these flowers for her,"  
  
"Ah, yes. It's rumitism,"  
  
"Wow, I feel really bad for her,"  
  
"Speaking of Kagome, you look a lot like her, very pretty and sweet,"  
  
"Thanks, but really, I'm never been complimented that way. I'm new here, so could I have a look around  
  
here? I here there's a popular well located here,"  
  
"Yes, you may. The well is located there,"  
  
"Thank you sir,"  
  
"Goodbye,"  
  
I walked toward the shrine and I have no clue what was in there, but I felt a force. I walked closer and felt  
  
a strong presence. I was almost going to jump in there.  
  
WHAT AM I THINKING!? Jumping the well? Like there's realy a force inside. But still...I felt a sudden urge to go into   
  
it. I paused there for a moment and I suddenly felt a tinge, like it was pulling me down. Then, it actually pulled me   
  
down.  
  
"Yes, the jewel will be mine! Give it to me, you pathetic human!" the 'thing' said to me.  
  
"I have no clue waht you're talking about, but you better let go of me! I did a karate chop (never  
  
tooken karate), but somehow broke its body. How did I do that? Wait, I'm inside the well. How is that possible?  
  
"You human, I will get the jewel!"   
  
Then, the 'thing' went away.   
  
I finally found myself in a different dimension. From a distant place, I can hear voices...  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop feeling that upset for her! She's dead! You said so yourself, it's her memories that  
  
are important to you, not her appearance!" I heard a young girl say.  
  
"Kagome, if someone very important to you was lost, how would you feel?"  
  
"Look, Inuyasha, I've lost someone important in my life also. But I got over it. Sango has suffered  
  
the same way."  
  
"That's right," the other girl said.  
  
"My dad died, and now you're dumping me too."  
  
I slowly walked toward them because I had some questions to ask and maybe they would have answers.  
  
"Umm, excuse me? Sorry if I interrupted anything," I said.  
  
"That's okay," one of the girls told me.  
  
"I just have a few questions. Where am I? How do I get home? Who are you? And aren't you that Kagome  
  
that your grandpa told me you had rumitism? Come to think of it, aren't you? He told me I look  
  
like you somehow, I guess he was right."  
  
"What?! That grandpa! Okay, I guess I could answer most of your questions, but first, who are you?  
  
And how did you get here?"  
  
"I'm Kahi, and I'm not really sure how I got here. Some type of 'thing' pulled me down saying that  
  
he will have some jewel thing and asked me to give it to him. Of course, I had no clue what he was talking about."  
  
"Okay..., let me just talk with my friends first."  
  
I waited patiently....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Narrator POV)  
  
Kagome approached her friends.   
  
"Okay, guys, this girl is freakin' me out. She said some 'thing' dragged her down her, looking for   
  
a 'jewel'. Sound familiar?" Kagome told the others.  
  
"Yes. Too familiar. Kagome, it sounds like the first time you were dragged here." Inuyasha told her.  
  
"How does she have the Shikon no Tama? The last person I saw that had the whole jewel was Kikyo.   
  
Unless....." Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Kikyo probably had another reincarnation after she died again. It all makes sense." Kagome said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kahi POV)  
  
I waited a little longer, and finally they came back.  
  
"Kahi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Okay, I'm Kagome, that 'girl' my grandpa told you probably told you about. I DO NOT HAVE RUMITISM!!!!  
  
This is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. I can see that you hvae the Shikon no Tama embedded inside your  
  
body. If you don't mind, would you follow me to a small hut just up ahead?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We walked into a small hut, and I saw a lady inside.  
  
"Kahi, this is Kaede." Kagome told me.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome. What brings ye here?"  
  
"Kahi. This girl that came here. I have one small question. What exactly happened when Kikyo died?"  
  
"She told me to burn her for a second time and reincarnate her to yet another person."  
  
"I thought so. I sensed a strange aura around her and she has the shikon no tama in her."  
  
"So she's the reincarnation."Inuyasha said surprinsingly.  
  
"What is going on here? Someone tell me!" I asked.  
  
"Well, Kahi, it's sort of a long story. You see, there's a priestess named Kikyo. I'm her reincarnation.  
  
She got her life back temporarily and finally died of again making a new reincarnation, which  
  
is you." Kagome explained.  
  
"No..........way."  
  
"Yes way. This is the past. People who have the shikon jewel or shard can pass through time."  
  
"You're freaking me out. Can I go back 'down' that well?"  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "I didn't say S-I-T."  
  
"Oh really? How else do you think I would've fallen down? On purpose?"  
  
"Well, I didn't do it. Maybe....Kahi said something?" Kagome suggested, "Kahi, reapeat the sentence you  
  
said?"  
  
"Okay. You're freaking me out, can I go back 'down'-"  
  
BOOM!  
  
"See, Inuyasha, I told you I didn't do anything."  
  
"What did I do?"I asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just a subdueing spell. When I say the word that's spelled S-I-T., Inuyasha falls.  
  
If you say down, he fall as well. But don't say that too often. Only say it if he's pissing you off."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Would you care to join me for dinner, little girl?" a demon said nearby.  
  
"Woah, what 'is' that thing?" Kahi questioned.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, human. Give me the jewel or I will be forced to take it out of you!" the demon ordered.  
  
The demon bit into her body and took the jewel.  
  
"Hey come back here!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Kahi, get a bow and some arrows, and follow me." Kagome told me.  
  
"Why a bow and arrow?"   
  
"Because, Kikyo even as a priestess was very strong. She had mystical powers and a bow  
  
and arrow was her specialty. One strike with an arrow and anything can fall."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
I picked up a nearby bow with arrows and followed Kagome.  
  
"Okay Kahi. Try to locate the jwel and shoot!"   
  
"Okay!"  
  
I focused for a while and finally located it. She shot an arrow, and just like Kagome, broke  
  
the jewel.  
  
"No! Again, we'll have to search for the jewel shards! Naraku will find them first!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prinsu: So, which do you liike better? Review please. Just to let you know, the new version  
  
will have a '2' on the chap and th e old has a '1'. C~ya! 


End file.
